Una noche más
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Li se siente abrumado, aún no le ha dicho a Sakura lo que siente, ¿qué habrá pensado el chico luego que Sakura lloró en su hombro porque Yukito le dijo que no lo ama? Reviews please


"Una noche más"  
  
¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que hubiera pasado si el mundo fuera sincero y no supiéramos mentir, ni ocultar la verdad?, yo sí, en ocasiones pienso que todo sería más fácil si no temiéramos expresar eso tan importante que queremos decirle a las personas, en especial a ella, todo sería más sencillo si no me quedara callado y le dijera cuanto me gusta verla sonreír, cuanto aprecio existir para ella y ser su amigo, pero sobre todo, poder decirle que la amo, que la amo como no he amado nunca a nadie, puede parecer ridículo que un niño de 5to de primaria sienta algo parecido, la mayoría se reiría de mí, especialmente mis hermanas pues no he vivido gran cosa, y sin embargo es cierto. Al menos estoy ahí para consolarla cuando está asustada o siente que el mundo se le viene abajo; no me gusta llorar y aun así siento unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo cuando la veo llorando pero me contengo, sé que si lo hago no podré darle el apoyo que requiere, ¿cuándo empezó a importarme tanto lo que ella sintiera o pensara? ¿cuándo me di cuenta de que todo a su alrededor es tan luminoso? ¿aquel día en la pista de hielo? No quizás fue antes de eso, no estoy seguro, cuando te enamoras no puedes recordar el momento exacto, simplemente se da de una manera lenta y cuando menos te lo esperas estás enamorado y solo puedes intuir cuando fue que te diste cuenta aun si te lo negabas. Celos, ese es otro sentimiento que he aprendido sin querer, celos de ese idiota que siempre le sonríe, me dan ganas de golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa tan fastidiosa cuando se la da a ella, Daidoji dice que no debo preocuparme, que él la ve diferente de cómo yo la veo, aun así no deja de molestarme aunque lo odiaría más si la lastimara o la insultara de alguna manera, ahora comprendo un poco a Mei Ling, al principio ella se sentía celosa de Sakura, ahora sabe que de todas maneras no había remedio, es una gran chica, incluso intenta impulsarme a que se lo diga, ya he tenido la oportunidad en varias ocasiones pero siempre hay algo que me interrumpe, triste destino el mío de querer decirle cuanto la amo y no poder hacerlo, ¿es que acaso estoy destinado a callar? En ciertos momento pienso que de quien debería sentirme más celoso es de Yukito porque Sakura lo quiere pero aun así no puedo hacerlo, me destrozó el corazón enterarme que ella le había confesado todo aquel día en la preparatoria, pero se me rompió aun más cientos de veces cuando la vi llorar porque él no la había correspondido, no pude hacer nada más que ofrecerle mi pañuelo y abrazarla cuando ella se refugió en mi hombro, todavía la veo entre mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente, me hace sentir tan impotente cuando llora, tan incapaz de ayudarla y hacerla sonreír, tan inútil que no sé como lo soporto, quizás es por eso mismo, porque sé que ella es muy fuerte y la veré sonreír al día siguiente aunque en su mirada se denote la tristeza y sé también que mi obligación es estar ahí, con ella, apoyándola y hacerla saber que no esta sola, que puede contar conmigo en cualquier momento sin importar el problema, siento que esa es mi obligación con ella porque la amo demasiado y no soportaría verla destruida para siempre. Las cartas Clow, las ahora poco a poco cartas Sakura, pensar que todo empezó por su causa, que al principio YO era su rival para conseguirlas y no me importaba si era o no muy rudo con ella, si la ponía nerviosa mi mirada llena de rencor, fui un completo idiota pero aun así, no sabía que me enamoraría de ella, de ella precisamente, si se me hubiera dicho que terminaría ayudándola a cambiar las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura por amor me hubiera reído a carcajadas pensando que era el mejor chiste que jamás hubiera escuchado, me hubiera hecho incluso más orgulloso y no hubiera importado porque ella hubiera acabado con ese orgullo mío tal y como lo hizo, de esa manera tan inocente y sin siquiera percatarse, porque he de aceptarlo Sakura no es una persona que se fije en todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, no con detalle, suele ser muy distraída para eso y en realidad es una de las cosas que aprecio de ella, es una de las cosas que me gustan en ella. ¿Cuándo pienso entregarle ese oso?, no sé ni porque lo compre, y sé aun menos porque lo hice, porque no lo dejé guardado en lugar de cortarlo y cocer los patrones con todo cuidado, pensaba en ella pero ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, no pensaba en Yukito sino en ella, y aun así no se lo he dado, me avergüenza un poco, tal vez algún día se lo de, de todas formas, no me iré sin decirle lo que siento, lo juro por lo que más amo en este mundo, lo juro por ella. ¿Y a qué viene ahora todo esto? ¿porqué pienso en todo esto justo ahora? . . . las 11:37, ya debería estar durmiendo, ella debe estar durmiendo ahora, será mejor dormirme o Wiegh se preocupará por mí; Weigh, ¿sabrá lo que me está pasando? Supongo que sí, él me conoce mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que mi propia madre, siendo que él se ha estado haciendo cargo de mí desde que nací ya debe haberse percatado de algo, no importa, no me dirá nada, incluso pudiera llegar a darme algún consejo; NO, no lo hará, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que mi orgullo me impediría aceptar que no sé como decirle lo que siento a ella, tampoco Daidoji hablará, me ayuda mucho en ocasiones pero no dirá nada, no a menos que yo se lo pida y aun así me diría que es algo que yo debo hacer y se lo agradezco, no soportaría que se enterará por alguien que no fuera yo, en fin, lo mejor será dormirme, mañana será otro día de escuela, podré verla sonreír y preocuparse de esa manera tan linda, lo más seguro es que ocurra algún otro problema en la ciudad que requiera cambiar otra carta Clow, ojalá hubiera una forma de ayudarla para que no se cansara tanto, me preocupa aunque ella dice que ya no siente tanto sueño, su cuerpo debe estarse acostumbrando, en fin, mañana será otro día en que podré disfrutar de su presencia, y si tengo suerte, encontraré el momento oportuno y el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos y nadie me interrumpirá en esta ocasión, aunque empiezo a pensar que eso va a ser algo de lo más difícil, el que nadie nos interrumpa, en fin, ya se lo diré. Syaoran se levantó de su cama, había estado sentado viendo el atardecer consumarse y volverse en noche, siempre era igual; mientras pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando, tomó las cobijas y las deslizo para acostarse a dormir nuevamente, hacía ya tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar en cosas como esas, especialmente durante la noche, mientras veía el atardecer desde su ventana y muy en su interior pensaba en Sakura y en el nuevo día que le esperaba a lado suyo, con ansias de que acabara el día y que a la vez no empezara el otro nuevo, de lo más extraño pensarán algunos, de lo más normal creerán otros, y sin embargo, entendible en algunos casos.  
  
Notas de la autora :  
  
Hola amigos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos, al parecer he vuelto a las andadas pero no se confíen, no sabemos cuanto tiempo me dure la inspiración ^_~ si alguien se siente identificado con el fic es solo coincidencia ¿ok? Bueno, pues este fic es mi primer fic corto de Sakura Card Captor y espero haya sido de su agrado ^o^ y como ya es costumbre, quejas, tomatazos, asesinos a sueldo, viejos hentais o cosas por el estilo pueden enviarlos a la "Oficina de Quejas" cuyas sucursales se ubican en lo alto de la montaña Paos, casa de la familia Son y en el Templo de Urania Baba, no se preocupen, ya están acostumbrados, si en cambio son sugerencias, críticas constructivas, chocolates, dinero perdido, bishonens desamparados o felicitaciones pueden enviarlos a: luin12@latinmail.com donde se les atenderá con rapidez y cortesía.  
  
SARABA 


End file.
